Rosalie's Vow
by WondaGal
Summary: A companion piece to my Vampire diaries series. Rosalie's mysterious vow and power is finally explained. This is set in 1864. Enjoy! Read and Review! Be sure to check out "Choices and Decisions," "Kindness and Compassion," and coming soon "Blood and Tears."


AN: Ever wonder how exactly Rosalie got her power. All we know is that she made a vow to the ancient witches. Want to know more? Then read on my friends, read on. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own Rosalie, Jasper and Violet, who are featured in this. Enjoy!

* * *

(Rosalie-POV)

It was 1864, and I was out walking with Jasper.

"What's wrong, Rose?" he asked.

"My Father has arranged for me to marry Alan Porter. I cannot, my heart is with you," I confessed.

"I will ask your Father, for your hand."

"He won't accept. The town has shamed your family. Father is too proud for his own good. He'll never accept our love, Jasper."

"Then, we'll run away from here and get married in secret. We can confide in your siblings, they're trustworthy."

"When do we run?"

"Tonight."

"Very well. Meet me outside of my balcony at eleven pm, don't be late."

He nodded and escorted me back to the estate.

I entered and went to Damon's room and knocked. Katherine Pierce was staying with us, so I had to be cautious. Damon answered the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can we talk?" I asked, "Out in the woods, just you, me, Stefan, and Violet."

He nodded and soon my siblings and I stood out in the woods.

"As you all know, Father arranged a marriage for me with Alan Porter, but I cannot marry him because I love Jasper. So, Jasper and I have decided to run away and get married."

Damon smiled at me triumphantly. Stefan and Violet were stunned. "Don't tell Father or anyone else for that matter," I told them.

"Good luck, sister," Damon told me as he hugged me.

I smiled at him.

* * *

That night, Jasper stood under my balcony at eleven pm, like we agreed. I jumped from the balcony into his arms and we ran. We didn't get very far though. Alan Porter spotted us and shot Jasper near his heart.

"Let that be a lesson to you Miss Salvatore, never run away from duty," Alan told me. I called for help, but nobody answered. Then I managed to haul Jasper to Emily Bennett's home. I knocked on the door and Emily opened it.  
"Good heavens Rosalie!" she exclaimed when she saw the sight of Jasper, "Come in, quickly!"

We entered and I lay Jasper down on the couch.

"He's dying, Emily," I told her, "Please help me. I can't let him die. I love!" I began to sob.

"There is one way to save him, but it will cost you," she warned me.

"Please Emily! I'll do anything!"

"Make a vow to protect your family and the Bennett bloodline from darkness and the ancient witches will grant your power."

I agreed and Emily began to light candles and placed them in a circle around me. Their flames glowed purple and I made the vow then and there and the flames melted into mist and entered me. I felt powerful. I then went over to Jasper because now I knew what I had to do. I transformed him into an immortal with fangs and a craving for blood. I knew it wasn't what was best, but it was the only way to keep him alive. He awoke and I gave him my wrist. I pulled my wrist away when I knew he had drunk enough. He then fed me his blood and offered me eternity together. I accepted. I fell unconscious and awoke in the woods where Jasper offered me a young boy to feed on. I drank a little, but didn't drain the young lad dry.

* * *

I went into town in search of my siblings. I wasn't going to let them suffer under my Father's guise. I left Jasper in our glade with a promise to return.

I arrived in town to find utter chaos. The vampire hunting party was hard at work. I spotted Damon and Stefan freeing Katherine and Violet was watching them in the bushes. I heard three gunshots and then I saw my siblings lying on forest floor, lifelessly. I screamed in horror and defiance.

I turned around and found my Father, holding a smoking gun.

"How could you?" I asked.

"They made their choice and so did you," he replied.

He fired a shot at me and everything went black.

I awoke at Emily's home. I found Damon sitting by the lake, but Stefan and Violet were nowhere to be found.

"Where are Stefan and Violet?" I asked.

"Stefan went out on his own, and Violet's…no longer on this earth," Damon replied.

* * *

I ran off to the glade to seek comfort from Jasper, but all I found was a red rose and the promise that we'd be together someday. I cried until my eyes ran out of tears.

I returned to the house and found that Damon and Stefan had decided to join me in eternity. That was a comforting thought, but my heart ached for Jasper. Would I ever see him again?

* * *

AN: Please review. Please. Oh and check out the series: "Choices and Decisions," "Kindness and Compassion," and coming soon "Blood and Tears."


End file.
